Beat the Cock!
Beat The Cock! is the name of two triathlon events in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Each challenge consists of swimming, cycling and running. It is a physically demanding challenge and therefore a high cycling ability and high stamina are required to win the race, as virtually all of it must be made sprinting to come up first. Should the player wish to attempt the triathlon, they must ensure that Carl Johnson has previous cycling experience otherwise a pop-up message will inform the player that they cannot take part. The triathlon is sponsored by Cluckin' Bell and poster ads for it can be seen in each gym in the game; a man dressed in the Cluckin' Bell clerk yellow cock-suit will take part of the event (hence, Beat The Cock), as well as seven other contenders, for a total of nine participants per race. The two triathlon events can be completed in either order. It is not required for 100% Completion; however it is required to unlock the "Beat the Cock" Achievement/Trophy on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Playstation 4 versions of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Events The triathlons take place on in-game weekends. Carl needs to finish first in both triathlons for them to be completed. No traffic spawns on the roads whilst the triathlons are in progress. The first Beat the Cock! challenge starting point is located in Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos; next to the pathway that goes to the lighthouse, and its total length (measured by Stats) is approximately 6.75 kilometers. The triathlon starts by swimming across the Los Santos Inlet, to Flint County, for about 350 meters. This is followed by a 5.1km. cycle ride to the Avispa Country Club in San Fierro, via Flint County's woods. A part of this sector is on asphalt roads but more than half is over dirt roads, crossing through Angel Pine in a northerly direction and then entering the highway northbound to the foot of Missionary Hill. The triathlon ends with an ascending sprint for 1.3 kilometers to the radio tower on top of Missionary Hill. This challenge is available once the mission Yay Ka-Boom-Boom is completed, and the prize for winning is $10,000. The second Beat The Cock! challenge is at the Palomino Creek Beach in Red County, and its total length (measured by Stats) is 20.5 kilometers. It starts by swimming along the creek to Dillimore (approximately 490–500 meters), then a 19 kilometer cycle ride through San Fierro and Bone County to Las Venturas, followed by a 1km sprint southbound down The Strip, ending at The Four Dragons Casino. This challenge is available once the mission Yay Ka-Boom-Boom has been completed, and the prize for winning is $20,000. Shooting any other competitors will result in instant disqualification, as will riding a bike into any body of water. Tips *The Vortex can be used to complete the swimming element of the triathlon, though running over any other competitors will lead to disqualification. For the Los Santos challenge, it is recommended to store one in the garage of the Santa Maria Beach Safehouse, as any vehicle brought to the start of the triathlon will be lost. For the Palomino Creek Beach challenge, store it in the Palomino Creek Safehouse. Although it does take some time to get to the safehouse and back with the Vortex, within a few checkpoints you will be far ahead of the other competitors. **Be advised that while the player will be ahead of the other competitors, they will catch up pretty quickly, especially during the cycling and running parts. Therefore, it is recommended that the player does not stop at any point, even when stamina is drained. *Vehicles can be used for the running parts, intermittently between the red markers, until the total vehicle use time reaches 24 seconds without disqualification. *At the end of the cycling part, the player should not jump off the bike immediately, as the next checkpoint during the running part is slightly further ahead. *To make CJ's stamina last longer, the player should slowly tap the sprint button instead of holding it. *Completion of the Burglar side-mission will help the player immensely, as the infinite sprint is almost crucial in winning. Bugs *There is a bug that prevents the player from participating in the Los Santos "Beat The Cock!" challenge until unlocking Las Venturas. *On PCs with moderate performance, the player may unable to swim faster by holding or spamming the sprint button if the frame limiter is off. Enabling it during the swimming portion of the event can solve this issue, then switching it off upon surfacing before hoping on a bike. Trivia *"Beat the cock" is a slang term for masturbation. It also refers to "beat the clock". See Also *Triathlon - Grand Theft Auto V equivalent. de:Beat the Cock es:Beat the Cock! pl:Pokonaj Koguta! ru:Beat the Cock! Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Side Missions Category:Challenges Category:Races